CID pe Grahan (In my words)
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Laga hai CID Mumbai pe grahan... CID mumbai ke team ke ek dusare pe vishwas ki lagi hai kasoti... ACP in jail... DUO hai farar... Rajat or baki team ko smbhalni hai Mumbai ke suraksha ki madar... Kya chutega CID Mumbai pe laga grahan ya... Bikhar Jayegi CID mumbai... janane ke liye bane rahiye mere sath
1. Unknown Girl

**Unknown Girl**

Muskaan waiting outside the airport a waiting for someone in excitement…. One woman with trolley bag comes near to her and both give welcome hug to each other both are so happy….. Both started walking toward CID qualis parked in airports parking lot…..

They keep bags back side and Muskaan enters in to driving seat and girl at passenger seat

Muskaan in teasing tone: so aaj DADA wali seat pe baith ke kaisa lag raha hai….

Girl in same teasing tone: bilkul waisa jaise tum he lag raha hai tumhare JHALE wali seat pe baIth ke

Both laugh and

Muskaan added in some serious notes: Tarika tum toh janti ho na jab tum yaha nahi thi toh kya hua tha…

Tarika also become serious with this note: haan Muskaan janti hue or bas iss sab tensions ko dur karne ke kiye or Daya ka birthday celebrate karne ke liye mai yehA layi hue… (She show a box of sweet)

Muskaan scream: Aagrey ka petha….. Tarika tumhe pata hai na Daya diet pe hai….

Tarika (laugh) haan toh yeh ussaka diet food hi toh hai… (both laugh) chalo hum abhi unnse milate hai…..

Muskaan: Tarika abhi raat ke 1 baj rahai hai…

Tarika: Muskaan common tumne hi kaha tha ki raat ko 12 baje tak tum log bureau me the….. wahi cake cut kiya…. Tab tak Abhijeet ne usse gift nahi diya tha…. tho I am sure ghar jane ke bad Daya ki gift ceremony hogi or tum toh janti ho Abhijeet usse ek ya do gift toh deta nahi hai… pure saal me aaisi chije joh Daya ne lene ki sochi hai or kisi wajah se nahi le paya hai woh her ek chij aaj Abhijeet Daya ko gift karega….. toh ab tak toh Dayane aapne sare gifts khole bhi nahi honge… or sabse ahem bat muse Daya ko abhi wish karna hai….

Muskaan in naughty tone add: yeh kue nahi keheti ki DADA ko abhi surprise dena hai… akhir tumne Dada ko ab tak bata ya joh nahi hai ki tum aa gayi ho…..

Tarika blush and just give naughty punch to Muskaan….. Soon Muskaan park qualis little bit away from Abhijeet's house…..

They look at Abhijeet's house light is still on… Tarika look at Muskaan and give a look saying Dekha manine kaha tha na… Muskaan shrug her shoulders like what ever….. and both smile…..

Muskaan and Tarika about to enter from gate when they heard a good laughing voice… Tarika and Muskaan stop at their place… Muskaan about to move further when Tarika clutch her wrist…. Both hide and start listening the voice coming from DUO house… Someone insisting Daya to sing a song and it followed by humming voice of Daya….. and then claps…..

Tarika pull Muskaan away from house…. She took charge of driving wheel and they headed to Muskaan's house… both girls are out of sense…. Both have good trust on their boys but who is the one who is breaking there trust….. the other one knows about it…. Means both are the culprits…..

In trail of thoughts both reach to house… without talking to each other or taking the luggage inside both enters in to house… its 2 o'clock both are tired with whole day schedule and most important the scene they heard just a half an hour before…

Both seating on sofa with close eyes fall in sleep there only…..

A loud door bell disturbs Tarika's sleep… she check the watch its 8.30am…. She thought it must be news paper or milk man…

She opens the door…. She was right its newspaper boy….. she collect newspaper and found some thing unusual… she check it and found a CD with news paper…..

Till now Muskaan is also awake….. she comes from back and after seeing the CD ask

Muskaan in questioning tone: kisne di….

Tarika still confused: pata nahi newspaper ke sath thi yaha…

Muskaan took news paper and read the headline… she is shocked….. she look at Tarika unbelievably

Tarika found some thing bad in that look….. She took news paper and read it loudly….

Tarika: CID ke do jabaj officers ke life me ek or anjaan rishta… CID officer Daya or Abhijeet ke ghar pe raat ko ek ladki ko dekha gaya hai….. jaise ke pura sheher janta hai….. CID officers Daya joh CID ki team ka ek hissa Sub Inspector Mukaan ke sath dekhe jate hai jab ki CID ke second in command Snr Inspector Abhijeet CID forensic ki Doctor Tarika ke sath paye jate hai…. kal dekhe gaye kisi anajan Ladki ke sath…. Jo inn officers ke ghar pet thi or Snr Inspector Daya ki birthday party enjoy kar rahi thi…

Hume mili jaan kari nusar Uss waqt Sub Inspector Muskaan ya Dr. Tarika dono me se koi bhi waha moujud nahi tha….

Kya hai iss ladki ka raaj…. Hum jarur pata lagayenge or aap tak pohochayenge…..

Tarika look at Muskaan and then to CD…..

Muskaan: kya hoga iss CD me or yeh news kya yeh sab thik hai…..

Tarika: yeh toh CD dekhane pe hi pata chalega na

They played that CD…. And shocking expressions flashes on there face

* * *

I know its a very short update... but I will update on daily basis...

I want to continue this suspense... so I just added till here... so to know whats in CD and to know more about that girl... first review this chapter... hehehehe ;)


	2. Daya's birthday Celebration

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA**

Its looks like somebody intentionally put spy camera in DUO's house….. Timing on videos recording shows 12.30 pm…Its half an hour since Muskaan left DUO in bureau… there is no one in the house…. Means someone operating spy camera from remote….. The vision of spy camera is too good… although it showing total darkness…

Daya enters in the house in rush…. Abhijeet following him… Abhijeet wants to stop Daya but Daya is in no mood….. Daya is laughing badly while Abhijeet in naughty anger… Daya went towards the table and open the secret drawer…It's the place where Abhijeet stores all gifts he bought for Daya want to gift on his birthday….. Only Daya knows how much its hard for him to stop himself from not opening that drawer on any other day… In the drawer he saw all collection of gifts rapped in too many colorful papers….. He took out all… Abhijeet finally stop chasing him and settled on Sofa….. he looking at Daya who is taking out all the gifts like a child…..

Abhijeet like a big brother: arre Daya aram se yaar….. ander ki chije tut jayengi…..

Daya in complaining tone: arre toh galati tumhari haina…..

Abhijeet in surprise: AAIN

Daya in same childish tone: jab ki tab muse chije gift doge na toh muse birthday ke din ka itana itanajar na karana pade….

Abhijeet makes naughty complaint in return: toh ussame meri kya galti hai tumhara birthday bhi toh sal me ek hi bar aata hai…

Daya in shock: AAIN…

Abhijeet angry: abbey mera dialog churana band kar samje…..

Daya smiles and reply: ok done ab se mera birthday hum her mahine manayenge…

Abhijeet look at him and smile….. Daya now totally busy in unwrapping gifts…. He is seating in follower and eagerly unwrapping each and every gift….. Abhijeet watch him for some time…. And then comes near to him… and place hand on his shoulder… Daya turn slowly….. and recognised tears in Abhijeet's eyes…. He gets up from floor and HUG Abhijeet

Abhijeet in teary tone: thank you boss…..

Daya making same tone as Abhijeet: Abbey mera dialog churana band kar samje…..

Abhijeet push him back and take pillow from sofa and started hitting him… Daya in defensive move take some steps back in process he follow on chair…. He grab pillow from that chair and started replying… both body are busy in pillow fight soon they recognised that there is one more laughter feeling fresh aroma in there room…

Both stop and look at the door… one girl wearing a well a very beatifull worked kamij and patiyala with lakhnawi shabnam bag cross from her shoulder… with a cake box on hand standing at door…..

Daya lost in that girl while Abhijeet comes in too sense and ask

Abhijeet shouts in surprise: tum

Daya comes in to sense with that shout…..

Girl in easy tone: haan mai ….. aap toh aaise chilla rahai ho jaise mai koi bhoot hue…..

Abhijeet smiles and: arre nahi tum itani raat ko woh bhi yaha toh mai toda shock hogaya…..

Girl settled on sofa and started unwrapping cake from box…. Arre mai toh surprise dene aayi thi or aap shock ho gaye….. hmmm chlo koi bat nahi…waise aap khush nahi hai kya muse dekh ke…..

Abhijeet settled on sofa in front of the girl: nahi mai toh bohot khush hue….. or Daya bhi kue hai na Daya…

Abhijeet realized that Daya is staring at the girl…. Abhijeet shake him bit…

Daya comes in to sense… while girl laugh….. Daya also give his precious smile…..

Girl with all in fresh tone: yeh hue na bat gift dene se pehele return gift mil gaya…..

Daya in surprise: ji…..

Girl easy tone comes near to Daya: haan aapki smile joh dekh li….

Daya embarrassed cum blush… girl extends her hand towards Daya….. Daya look at Abhijeet and then extend his hand too…. Abhijeet Smiles…

Girl: Many Many Happy return of the Day….

Daya with big smile: thank you so much… tum yaha aayi yahi mere liye sanse bada gift hai…

Girl just smile in return… Abhijeet look at the cake unwrapped by girl… its black forest… one of Daya's favorite and Abhijeet's too…..

Abhijeet added in naughtiness: toh ab jab Daya ne return gift de hi diya hai toh isse gift ki jarurat nahi hai na daya….. Abhijeet move towards cake while Daya knowing Abhijeet's next move grab it and started running while Abhijeet is behind him…..

Girl added while laughter: aap dono roj aaise hi behave karte ho ya aaj koi special reason hai…

Daya stop instantly by this comment while Abhijeet bump on him…. In the process cake slips from Daya's hand and girl instantly grab it…. DUO pres her instant movement by eyes…

Daya with presing tone: abhi bhi waise hi ho…

Girl in somewhat attitude tone: koi shak…..

Daya: hmmm bilkul nahi

Abhijeet inquiring tone: waise tum yaha iss waqt…..

Girl carelessly: haan mai iss waqt…. Kahi tum dono ko musase dar toh nahi lag raha na…

Three laughs… then Daya ones gain cut the cake and he feed it to Girl and Abhijeet….. Girl made a cute white DOT in Daya's nose with the cream of cake while Abhijeet is clicking snaps of Daya….. Daya also enjoying childish behavior of Girl…..

Girl sings happy birthday song for Daya and Abhijeet join her…. Now both insisted Daya to sing a song…

Daya sing Ajeeb Dasata haison special farmayish of Abhijeet….. Girl and Abhijeet totally silent they are listening to Daya with full concentration… Daya end singing the song and Girl and Abhijeet clap for him…..

After that CD become blank….. both girls are speechless for a while…. In whole night both are thinking that they heard something wrong…..

But now CD makes all things clear

Tarika angry but control on herself: kya lagta hai Mukaan kon hai yeh…..

Muskaan in anger: pata nahi tarika per hume toh bata sakte thena dono….… or Daya kuch jada hi interested lag raha tha ussame….

Tarika trying sooth Muskaan: sach kahu toh Muse Daya pe pura bharosa hai

Muskaan in full confidence tone: or muse DADA pe

Tarika in easy tone: fir hum itana kue soch rahai hai chalo bureau chalte hai wahi sab settle ho jayega…

Muskaan smile and gets up from her place to make some tea and her phone buzz she thought it must be Daya so she grab phone and without looking at caller id she speaks on phone

Muskaan: bol Jhale aaj subah subah kaise yaad kiya…..

In reply she got tensed voice of Tasha

Tasha (too much tension): Muskaan TV on karo…..

* * *

Kya hai TV pe... kya DUO or uss ladki ki khabar aa rahi hai TV pe... ya hai or hi koi mamala...


	3. Double Trouble

I am extremely sorry... but due to some personal problem not able to update for long time... Sorry... So here it goes...

* * *

**Double Trouble**

Muskaan thought Tasha is talking about news written by newspaper

Muskaan in low tone: tum ussi news ke bareme bol rahi hona joh news paper mai hai…..

Tasha is confused: Newspaper arre kya bol rahi ho news paper mai koi news nahi hai CID ke bareme…. (Muskaan in confusion first look at newspaper and then to Tarika) ohh mai bhi kya…. Tum TV on karo bohot badi gadbad ho gayi hai…

Tasha got a buzz in call she look at screen….. one call is in line so she said to Muskaan

Tasha: Muskaan Rajat sir ka phone hai… tum TV dekho…..

Muskaan in confusion on the TV…. And weired news bumped on both girls…...

News flashing a video in which ACP sir got arrested by IB people… ACP sir with hand cuffed at back side position moving with IB scod towards IB van… and in corner Daya and Abhijeet's photo as Most wanted…

News reporter: aaj subah Mumbai CID ke Commander ACP Parduman ko IB ki ek team ne Hirasat me liya hai….. aaj subah kariban 4.30 baje Mumbai visit pe aaye American nationality ke doctor Thomas ki kisine golimar ke hatya kardi hai….. Ghatana sthal se kuch hi dur pe ek ATM machin ke CCTV footage ne yeh saf kardiya hai ki jisne goli chalayi woh or koi nahi CID Mumbai ke ACP Praduman hai…. or unnke sath uss waqt CID Mumbai ke senior inspector Abhijeet or Daya bhi moujud the….. Iss ghatana me kuch sadhe dress me Doctor Thomas ki surakasha kar rahai local police officers bhi ghayal ho gaye hai….. unnme se char logo ki halat bohot ghambhir hai….

IB ke ucha Adhikariyo ne yeh aarop lagay hai ki CID Mumbai ki aad me Pradyuman Abhijeet or Daya ek supari killing ki gang chalate hai….. Mumbai ki janata je ke liye yeh team koi nayi nahi hai…. Abhijeet or Daya ki dosti pure India me charcha ka wishay reh chuki hai….. iss team ne kayi gunehegaroko jail me pohochaya hai… kayi bade shariyatro ka parda farsh kiya hai….. Mumbai ko kayi bade khatarose bachaya hai…..

Aaise me Kya IB ne lagaye hue ilajam sahi hai ya 15 salo se joh Mumbai ki janata dekh rahi hai woh sahi hai…. kya Mumbai CID ke yeh teen jabaj sach me ek gunegari gang ka hissa hai ya iss bar khud kisi sajish ka shikar hai…..

Jaane ne ke liye bane rahi ye humare sath….

Girls totally in shocked…. When house is burning in the anger on IB people…. outside two man near to compound wall talking to each other…..

One man is climbing on the wall while other one pull him down…..

Kya kar rahai ho Daya….. IB walo ki najar puri team ke sath sath iss ghar pe bhi hogi…

Daya (standing on his feet): boss ab kya kare…

Abhijeet decided some thing and added with determined tone: ab toh ek hi rasta hai…

He search here and there and found a paper he search his pockets and luckily found a paper…. Write some items…. Two khacha sim cards…. Good amount of money… some cloths and laptops….. aaisi jagaj feko jaha pe sara purana saman fekte hai…

he wrap that paper in stone and throw it on window… a glass clashing sound…..

Inside the house girls shiver with that voice….. Muskaan takes out gun from drawer and move towards bedroom… she saw a paper wrapped stone…..

She un-wrapped paper….. soon Tarika reached there and see the paper…

Tarika (exclaimed): yeh Abhijeet ki handwriting hai…..

Muskaan (understand what this all means): hume yeh sari chije arrange kerni hogi….. per paise kaha se laye…..

Tarika (worried): humare ghar pe or banks pe toh IB walo ki najar hogi….. mere gharpe 2-4 hajar se jada nahi hogi….. tumhare pass kitane hai….

Muskaan (thinking): mere pass bhi utane hi honge…

Tarika (make another query): Or laptops… unnke ghar se kaise nikalenge who…

Muskaan assured her: Dono laptops mere pass hai…. woh pichale case me Daya badla gaya that oh maine security reason se ussaka laptop aapne pass rakha tha…. Or DADA ne aapna laptop Vivek ke pass diya tha repairing ke liye….. who Dada ke gayab hone pe Vivek ne mere pass hi diya tha…

She show both laptops placed in her cupboard….

Soon they heard a ring on door…. A girl in attire of kamwali (nauwari sari, big bindi, nathani etc.) enters….. Her makeup playing good role…. No body can find her original identity…..

Muskaan open the door…. And that girl pushes Muksaan and enters inside the house

Muskaan shouts from back: kone ho tum or iss tarah under aane ka matlab…. (Muskaan Pointed her gun towards The Girl)

Girl (smiles in teasing way): yeh khilona under rakho….. or please meri bat dhyan se suno…. dekho shayad tum muse nahi janati per Abhijeet or Daya janate hai…..

Muskaan and Tarika look at her carefully and a loud voice comes from their mouth…..

Muskaan and Tarika (same time): TUM….. (same girl which they saw in video)

Girl carelessly move inside the house and she look at the news paper in Tarikas'a hand: yeh kaisa news paper hai isska front page baki ke news papers se alag hai…. oohhh shit matalab….. (She stopped and started thinking)….

Tarika and Muskaan got another shocked… The paper thrown by Abhijeet is still in Tarika's hand….. girl noticed it and take it from here hand and murmur

Muse pata tha unhe inn chijo ki jarurat hogi….. tum dono ke pass kitane paise hai

Muskaan and Tarika now cope up…

Tarika come forward: tum kone ho….

Girl stopped her in mid way by showing her hand and makes direct eye contact with her: yeh credit card lo… maximum limit hai 10 lakh ek din ki…. Kapade wagera shopping karo kuch khne ki chije bhi pack karo ….. Daya ko jarurat padegi unnki… yaad rakhana DUO ke ghar se koi saman mat lana…. Or tarika please jab tak pura matter sort nahi hota tum yahi Muskaan ke sath raho…. Kuch bhi ho jaye ek dusareko akele mat chodna…..

Tarika (worried): yeh card kisaka hai….

Girl (same careless tone): card pe naam hai likha….

Tarika read it: Ajit Mathur yeh kon hai

Girl (explain): ek multi national company ka CEO hai…. abhi USA me aapni family ke sath holiday mana raha hai…. yeh ussake company ka card hai… jab tak woh india wapas aayega or usse pata chalega tumne ki hue expnses ke bareme tab tak yaha bohot kuch badal gaya hoga… ab time mat spend karo jao jaldi…..

Muskaan in little anger: tum yeh sab kue kar rahi ho…

Girl (teased her with smile): arre mai nahi karunga toh kon karega…..

She wink at Tarika and Muskaan… and left from the house….

* * *

Please read and review... more reviews will give me strength to update soon...


	4. Be Alert

**Thanks for review friends but I want more...**

**Kya kare yeh DIL always mange more na...**

* * *

**Be Alert**

Both girls are confused and shocked…. But a CID mind never stops… so their brain took charge of their Hearts….

Tarika (In some strong tone): Muskaan joh bhi bad me dekhate hai filhal dono ko humari jarurat hai….. hume chalan chahiye….

Muskaan: agree with Tarika: Hmm shai kaha tumne…

Both Girls took some shopping bags….. There are some towels and wrap Laptops very nicely so if any case they throws bags from height…. The towels around protect Laptops…. Both took two air bags with them and move from the place in air speed…..

Tarika and Muskaan rush to market they buy some cloths with credit card given by girl…. They are taking high level risk but now it's needed…

They bought all things maintained by DUO in addition some packed food…also takes out some good amount of Cash…. From different ATMs….. Different places….. Now the only thing both has to do is to wait for DUO's next signal… while they are buying packing the stuff…. Other side of CITY…. Two boys are running here and there…..

Some people in different get up are chasing them…. In between firing in them…. One bullet did her job perfectly…. She injured running boy shoulder… it started bleeding…. One painful scream comes out from that boys mouth…. The other boy running ahead stops with that scream… the injured boy manage to smile and relax the other one and both started running again….. somehow both manage to disappear from the site of chasing peoples… both enters in to a closed mill in Andheri… both stop for breath….. but soon hide themselves behind a wall….. then check surroundings… nobody is there to disturb them…. Both look at each other and relaxed other one….. both seat on dusty floor….. and one inquired…

tum thik toh ho goli toh lagi toh nahi kahi…

the injured one answered after looking at his court….. Which have blood marks near shoulder... Boss mai thik hue… goli shayad chuke gayi hai…..

Abhijeet look at him…. He saw bleeding Shoulder of Daya….

Abhijeet in anger added: haan bewkuf hue na mai samaj me nahi aata mere kuch bhi… (Daya smiles on his statement) Haso mat dat tod dunga sare ke sare… (Daya close his lips and try not to burst in to laughter)….. (which make Abhijeet more angry) Ho gaya ho toh court utarne ki meherbani karenge sahab ….

Daya obeyed like kid and remove his jacket…. While removing injured hand from jacket….. a painful expressions on his face which he is trying hide captured by Abhijeet's sharp eye side…. Abhijeet helps him to remove jacket very softly… then he up T shirt sleeve and look carefully… bullet makes a mark on his hand near to shoulder…. Daya's luck is very nice that only cut mark is there….. Abhijeet tight his handkerchief on Daya's mark…. He is concern about the blood loss with is not ready to stop at that movement…..

While fixing handkerchief Abhijeet murmur: First aid box bhi bolna chaiye tha.,….

Daya added in naughty shed: haan or perfume bhi…. (he pretend like he is smelling his own cloths and make face)

Abhijeet punch on Daya's back: majak suj raha hai tuse…

Daya understand Abhijeet's tension cum concern…. To reduce it He is cracking silly jocks and trying to hide all his pain: boss aaise jakam mera khuch nahi bigad sakte

Abhijeet nodded to Daya…. make him seat with position so that Daya can relax with support of wall… he also rest his head against wall: waise bhuk nahi lagi ab tak Sahab ko… kya bat hai…..

Daya smiles and: nahi lagi toh hai per socha Bhai ko aaj jada tang na karu…

Abhijeet smile and Daya close his eyes…

Abhijeet pat on Daya's head and close his eyes for a while… Slowly both recollect what happened in last whole night….

Starting of flash back

Its 2.30 in clock….. its DUO's house….. Girl get up and

THE GIRL: acha ab mai chalti hue…

Daya catch her wrist and make her seat on couch again: arre ruko abhi toh tumne kuch khaya hi nahi hai

THE GIRL declared: arre nahi nahi mai itani raat ko kuch nahi khati…..

Abhijeet teased Daya: arre Daya her koi teri tarah nahi hota joh raat ko nind se uth ke bhi frige kholke khana chalu kar de….

Daya embarrassed….. and give angry look to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet look at his little bro and added: acha chalo mere chote bhai ka dil rakhane ke liye ek glass juice hi ho jaye…

THE GIRL manages hi specs and added: ab inke dil ki bat hai toh to manaiahi padegi na…

Abhijeet went to juice bottle where Daya bring empty glasses…. THE GIRL serves the juice and all are enjoying juice with soft humming of Daya…..

Same time Abhijeet phone buzz

Its ACP on the line….

Abhijeet in confession look at Daya and picked up the call: sir itani raat ko: hello sir

ACP on other hand: Abhijeet tum or Daya jald se jald sheher ke bahar ke Haldilal godown me pohocho…. Or haan or kisi ko kuch mat bata na bas tum dono hi aana…

Abhijeet ask in return after hearing tensed tone of ACP: sir koi pareshani ki bat hai kya

Daya comes near to Abhijeet and stand one step behind theAbhijeet… THE GIRL watching both of them… the perfect alert cops…

ACP replied in annoyed tone: aaisa hi samjo Abhijeet or haan jara goliya jada lana…..

Phone cuts… Abhijeet turn and signal Daya to move…..

THE GIRL: wow

Both surprises on sudden voice of girl…..

THE GIRL: arre wah kya Jodi hai….. Abhijeet ne alert ka signal diya or Daya turant usske piche stand ho gaya…..man gaye boss…

DUO laugh and move to their room….. one thought must come in both minds…. How they know each other… just change in tone signals other one what the situation is….. soon both return with changed cloths and much alert situation….. Abhijeet and Daya open the drawer and take out guns Abhijeet took three loaded magazines….. Daya just look at him and understand he also take some extra bullets….

Three left the house… DUO drop THE GIRL to Malad west and move towards the destination…

* * *

Do read and review...


	5. Leading to Trouble

Daya increase the speed and Abhijeet did not interrupt him…. After seeing Abhijeet is not stopping him to drive on his max speed Daya easily understand that matter is serious otherwise Abhijeet will not allow him to drive so fast although it's an empty street…

Daya inquire after a long meaning full silence: kya bat hai boss

Abhijeet holding tightly a handle so that he could manage not to fall on either side in that high speed talk with serious tone: pata nahi Daya aaj ACP sir ki aawaj kuch jada hi pareshan lagi…. Abhi kuch ghante pehele toh yeh stock exchange wala case solve hua hai…. (in irritation he added) ab yeh kya nayi musibat aan padi hai…

Daya in worried tone: boss goliya lane ko kaha hai matlab jarur koi pareshani ki bat hi hogi…..

Abhijeet scratch his forehead: haan Daya bilkul sahi kaha…. Chalo sab kuch waha jake hi pata chalega…..

Daya concentrate on driving wheel and change the gear: boss hum or 15 minuteme waha honge … tum ACP sir ko phone laga ke pucho ki kya gadi pass me lana thik hoga ya gadi dur hi chod de…

Abhijeet dial ACP sir's number….. he checked the watch its 3.30 am…. Mumbai city is still tuned on but the area where DUO are outside the City….. so fallen in sleep…

Place is so dark and quite…. only sound of vehicle is disturbing that silence..… On the empty street Daya enjoying full speed driving….. if it's normal people then they may fear to travel from such area this time…. But two CID officers are just more alert…. They are so eager to reach at the place….. But they don't know that the place where they want to reach so eagerly will make their future so much painful….. because wearied yet to come….

After 5 rings ACP picked up the call…..

ACP after few movements of silence he finally speaks..: haan Abhijeet pohoch gaye….

Abhijeet feel something wrong but he decided to ask it later on: sir bas or 10 minute me hum dono waha honge…. Waise sir kya gadi under leke aaye ya dur chod de…

ACP after thinking: nahi gadi under leke aao….. yaha koi khatara nahi hai….

Abhijeet feel relax as now with this answer he feels there is no danger around ACP: thik hai sir….. hum pohochte hai…..

Abhijeet cuts the call and found curious Daya…

Abhijeet teased: haan bhai chalo le chalo aapni darling ko under tak … isse bahar mat chodna kahi koi uthake leke gaya toh…..

Daya instantly replied him with same teasing tone: boss yeh meri darling nahi aapki hai…

Abhijeet shocked after hearing this….. but soon he realized his mistake…They are travelling in jeep

Abhijeet accepted his fault in irritation: haan haan meri darling ko…

Daya always love the reaction of Abhijeet when he points out any mistake of Abhijeet in front of him….. so he smiles… Abhijeet still giving irritated look… but after seeing naughty smile of his best buddy he change his mood….. A small smile appears on his face too… anf turn his face towards window….. and found the big banner HALDIRAM GODAWON…

Abhijeet signal Daya: hum pochoch gaye…

Daya parked the jeep outside the godawon… and add haan chalo ab under dekhte hai kya hai joh humara intajar kar raha hai….

They get down and saw two cars already parked there….. one is very much familiar to them…. its ACP sirs innova…. Other car is not much familiar to them but they saw that car four five times near Head quarter…

Abhijeet signal towards the car: koi or bhi hai under…..

Daya nodded as yes: haan head quarter se lagta hai… yeh car maine wahi dekhi hai…..

Both check their guns before moving ahead…. Daya takes out phone to call ACP and ask him exact location…

Daya while dialing ACP sir's number: ACP sir ko phone karke puchate hai akhir woh exactly kaha hai…. Call gets connected but there is no response from other side… not even the ringing sound of mobile is there…..

Daya cuts the call: Boss kuch gadbad hai ACP sir phone nahi utha rahai hai…

Abhijeet takes out his gun and role it in fingers: hmmm chalo under chalke dekhte hai…..

Daya agrees and he also takes out his gun out…. They move inside with due care and found a man with covered face moving out in hurry….

He is wearing black commando's uniform… A special task force established by Mumbai Police team after Mumbai attach… They are as good as rapid action force but equipped with latest gadgets and arms…. Abhijeet and Daya give confusing glace to each other….. the man does not pay attention towards two CID officers he in hurry move out and car starting sound heard by all… DUO decided to fall the same path from where they found that man came…. But all things are happing just by eye contact or facial expressions….

They went inside and found ACP sir passing eagerly like he is waiting for DUO…

Daya and Abhijeet at same time: SIR….

A confidant smile appearance on ACP's face… he turn his face and give warm welcome smile to DUO…

ACP with smiling face: aa gaye tum dono…. Mai tum dono ka hi intajar kar raha tha…

After watching that smile DUO become relax….. both unloaded their guns and keep them in side the pockets… then conversation began…

Daya ask fist question: sir aaise achanak bulaya aapne…

ACP: haan Daya kam hi kuch aaisa hai

Abhijeet: sir koi serious bat

ACP: Abhijeet ek mission assigned hua hai muse…. Or mai chahata hue ki tum dono back up point pe raho…..

Abhijeet disagree: sir hum action pe rehete hai aap back up pe rahi yeh….

ACP in determined tone: nahi Abhijeet mission muse mila hai toh mai hi action pe rahunga…..

Daya trying to convince: per sir humre hote hue aap action pe rahai…

ACP: Daya…..

Abhijeet knows that when ACP Pradyuman Decides something it very difficult to change it: thik hai sir jaisa aap chahe…

ACP: toh suno…. Ek adami ko pakadna hai….. woh aaj subah 4.30 baje blue fountain aane wala hai…. Mission kafi confidential hai or haan iss adami ko jinda pakadna hai…. koi chuk nahi honi chahiye…

Abhijeet: thik hai sir hum tayar hai

Daya: sir hume abhi nikalna hoga… warana blue fountain pohochne me late ho jayga…

ACP smiles on alertness of his two best officers: toh chalo

They comes out from factory

ACP enters in his car Daya and Abhijeet move in Jeep

After 55 minutes both vehicles reached at Blue fountain…

TRIO meet at a point outside the vehicle….. all on their Bluetooth…..

ACP gives final instructions: kuch bhi ho jaye woh adami muse jinda chahiye….. pata nahi hai ki ussake sath kitane adami or honge….. or unnke pass konse hatiyar honge….. per uss adami ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…

Daya made query: sir per uss adami ka pata kaise chalega

ACP: ussane blue colour ki shirt….. back pant peheni hogi…. Or ussaake hath me brown colour ki suit case hogi…

Three move to different direction….


	6. ACP Pradyuman Under ARREST

**ACP Pradyuman Under ARREST**

From east ACP is going to the operation… The target is expected from west… so that side is kept open for now… Daya at south side hiding him elf behind a tree…. Abhijeet at north side….. Hiding himself behind a pillar… They are connected from Bluetooth….

Abhijeet whisper to Daya after watching his hissing place: Daya piche mat dekhana…..

Daya is confused and ACP is alert…. Both think that there is something fishy behind Daya….

ACP in confusion: kya bat hai Abhijeet kya koi khatara hai… mai waha jata hue…

Abhijeet smile and clarify: arre nahi sir woh piche Pizza Hut ka late night counter hai joh abhi bhi open hai….. Daya woh dekhega toh usse bhuk lag jayegi na…..

ACP smiles and Daya become embarrassed….. Both feel Daya's shy smile….. Although, they cannot see his face…..

Soon they heard a sound of Car….ACP looks at watch….. its 4.30 am

ACP in blue tooth: Lagta hai Koi aa raha hai…

Abhijeet: haan sir lagta hai aapna Target hi hai…..

ACP: hmmm so be prepared boys…..

Daya: sir we all ready….

ACP: yaad rahai pehela fire mai karunga ussake bad jarurat padi toh tum dono backup fire dena…

DUO at same time: yes Sir….

A car stops near fountain as expected it comes from west side….. one man gets down from car…. A blue shirt black pant and brown brief case….. Its impossible to see his face as he is wearing black hat which shadow covers his face…. ACP pointed gun and asked him to surrender….

The man put his bag down and stands still in hands up position…. ACP comes out from hiding place and whisper to DUO to stay at their position only…. Suddenly three cars come and cover that man from three side…. Around 15 men with guns came and cover him….… they push him behind his own car… and take position…. They are pointing their guns towards ACP's side….. before ACP make clarification that they are from CID and He is ACP Praduman… Someone fired a bullet from behind the ACP… The 15 people thought that firing is started by the man standing Dark (ACP Praduman… his face is not visible due to darkness)….. they Started firing…. Here Daya thought that bullet is fired by ACP so he started firing people from his hiding place… where Abhijeet realized that the sound of bullet comes from far and also he does not see any body movement from ACP sir….. he is sure that ACP does not started the fire but not to protect ACP sir he needs to fire…..

All 15 men are firing with automated pistols some have machine guns too….. TRIO giving answer to them…. in end….. Abhijeet shoot the last man…. TRIO make sure that they will keep Target untouched who is still hiding behind the car….. ACP while moving forward whisper in Bluetooth…..

ACP (now he understands that there is a big trap around them so to protect DUO from trap he decided to keep them away): Tum dono aapanai jagah se nahi hiloge jab tak mai na kahu….

Daya (worriedly): Sir aap rukiye mai dekhata hue…

ACP in anger: Daya

Daya and Abhijeet does not have any option other that obey ACP sir's order… Daya look at Abhijeet only his gesture he can see in that darkness….. Abhijeet keep his finger on his lips and signal Daya to keep quite for some time… If its not Daya, Abhijeet's that gesture was beyond his understanding….. Even he can not recognize Abhijeet's presence as its too dark…. Only a black figure can be seen…. Daya was not agrees but keep quite…. ACP move forward in full alert situation he check few people around the who are highly inured by there bullets when ACP is checking people he is shocked even the peoples who are still in conscious condition are shocked after seeing ACP Pradyuman in front of them….

ACP in shock whisper in blue tooth: Abhijeet Daya we are in big trouble… yeh sab Mumbai Police force ke sipayi hai….. innke dress pe Mumbai police k batch hai… hume andhere me dikhayi nahi diya….

Daya and Abhijeet still shocked condition… ACP move ahead and move towards their target… He turns behind the car and found Target is dead….

ACP in blue tooth: yeh toh marchuka hai….. (he turn that man and see his face….. another shock to him… he immediately backed from body)….

A slide voice of police van siren can be heard… there sharp ears can guess that Vans are coming close to them….

ACP (decided some thing and in determined tone he order to DUO): Daya Abhijeet yeh trap hai….. yeh joh Target hai…. woh Mumbai visit pe aaya Doctor Thomas hai… yeh America se mumbai ek special mission ke liye aaya tha….. koi humse khel raha hai….. issase pehele ki Police yaha aaye tum dono bhago yaha se…..

Daya Abhijeet did not move from their places…. ACP very well knows that DUO will not go any were….. so he added…..

ACP: kuch bhi ho jaye tum dono bichme nahi aao ge… (Before Duo can protest) Its an order…

he took off blue tooth and break under his shoos…..

Abhijeet move towards Daya… both look at each other… both are blank…. Just words of ACP sir are running in their brain…

Abhijeet (bang his hand on tree): dam it's a trap…..

Soon Vans with siren came at place…. IB team come and arrest ACP in front of DUO…. They have to move from the place…. With heavy heart and teary eyes they move….As ACP order them and they can't disobey it… and also they have to proof ACP is innocent…..

* * *

**Sorry for short one**


	7. The Escape

I will not say sorry for my late updates as I did it intentionally... only 3 reviews ... what is this friends... If you people not bother to give reviews after reading then I will also take my time to update... Now its up to you that when you want to read next chapter... if i got satisfactory reviews I will update soon... or next update will not come before next sunday... Huk se naraj ho rahi hue aapne dosto se...

* * *

**The Escape**

(Assume BLUE FOUTAN is a name of place where a big round fountan in between…. Four roads are coming and meeting there from north south east and west… it's a road surrounded by some corporate buildings)

Abhijeet and Daya silently mange to move from the place…. And to hide they enter in to an under construction building… From the second floor of building the view happning near blue foutant is clearly visible…. They hide themselfs near to a wall…..

Soon team of local police also joins IB officers… they got call from some business organization working in nearby corporate buildings which are working in night shifts….

Daya wisper in Abhijeet's ear: Boss yeh sab kuch samaj me nahi aa raha….. yeh IB wale yaha kya kar rahai hai…. Innko kisane yaha bulaya….. local police ki bat toh samaj me aayi… or yeh ACP sir ki bat bhi nahi sun rahaia hai….. sidha unhe arrest kar rahai hai….. Kuch bohot badi gadbad hai boss…

Abhijeet noded help lessly: Nahi Daya itani choti bat nahi hai yeh Daya…. Maine dekhata firring ACP sir ne start nahi ki thi…. Unnke pichese kisi or ne start ki thi…

Daya shocked after listening truth from Abhijeet he don't know what to say…. He just looks at Abhijeet….. Abhijeet understand the silence of Daya…

Daya turn and Daya get another shock…. IB officers are near to an ATM….. They are looking at ATM carefully…. A close circuit camera was fixed there….. the place is very near to the place where DUO with ACP gets down from their cars…... They moved and plan right in front of that camera… as the light coming from sign board of ATM also making TRIO's face visible … IB officers also got Innova and Jeep from that place…. They are busy in checking footage of close circuit camera and also tell local police to collect information about both cars…

Abhijeet look at Daya… and he also turn to see where Daya is seeing…. Both cid officers got the hint that IB officers will soon get that they both are at this place…. Abhijeet look at Daya in shock…..

Daya while moving ahead speaks: hume yaha se nikal na hoga…. Thode hi der mai unhe pata chalega ki hum dono bhi yaha the… or fir woh log pura area chanane lagenge… ACP sir ko begunah sabit kiye bager mai inke hath nahi lagne wala….. (He look at Abhijeet some strange colours are flashing in Daya's eyes…. Abhijeet was happy to see his body is saying same words which are in his mind too….)

Abhijeet and Daya move other side of the building they have to jump down as steps are at the side where all local police and IB people are standing…. Abhijeet check his gun…. It has only three bullets….. Daya checked his…. Only two…

Both lock guns and kept in to waist belt…. They move very near to the age of floor slap…. Then they look at each other wish all the best of each other…..…all done with expression not with words… and jump from first floor…. This time their luck is so bad… both fall on glass kept at down…. The glass is not visible from first floor as its kept in dark ness… The voice of glass broken…. It makes IB and Local forces alerts …. They move fast towards the under construction building…. DUO gets up instantly and started running…. IB people and Local police are trying to block them…. they don't know who are the two running ahead to them….. as in darkness… they not able to see their faces…and That security camera footage is still not seen by IB officers

IB team who is running behind DUO is headed by Captain Cole… one of the sharpest officers of IB….. DUO running so hard to go out of the site from IB people…. But they very well know that some officers of IB and local police must be waiting for them at other side of the road….. after some distance Daya found an empty road and he pull Abhijeet at that side….. Both control on their breath….. soon a local police team reach near to them…. The local police team is just few steps near to them and at the same time… Daya wink at Abhijeet… Abhijeet nodded as yes….. and both started working on their plan….

Bothe came out from hide place and started walking casually… like two friends enjoying their time…

Daya with somewhat loud voice: arre Abhijeet yaar aaj ke khane me toh maja aa gaya… (They are making efforts that they heard by local police…. They know that local police will recognised them easily… so they just don't want to come in doubts….

Abhijeet give a punch on Daya's tummy and in equally loud voice: arre kam khaya kar thoda….. kam ho jayega…

Daya in childish tone asked to Abhijeet: kya mera pet…..

Abhijeet in irritation: nahi Hotel ka bill…. (Daya smiles at Abhijeet's irritation….. and pat on his shoulder)

When DUO are busy in talking….. Local police team comes near to them at stops… DUO stop moving after looking at local police and act as surprised to see them…. Local police inspector identifies two CID officers….

Local police inspector salutes them and: Snr Inspector Abhijeet and Snr Inspector Daya… Sir aap dono yaha…. Kya aap ko pata nahi ki CID ke A….….

He about to give ACP arrest news to DUO but a loud voice stops him….. Local police team and DUP turn to see the person… its COLE….

Cole asked in teasing tone… the tone worn DUO that the shap IB officer suspect them…. But DUO also are not ordinary persons they know how to deal with the situation…. So they just make their faces as relaxed as they can in that situation….

COLE in loud tone: kone hai yeh log….

Local police inspector introduced Cole with DUO: Sir yeh CID ke Snr Inspectors hai….. yeh Abhijeet sir hai (Abhijeet shook hand with Cole)or yeh Daya sir (Daya shook hand with him)…. Abhijeet sir Daya sir yeh hai IB ke officer in charge Cole….

Although DUO are so much angry on IB team that they did not give chance to ACP sir to explain what happened at that place…. And Cole is suspicious about two CID officers presence nearer to the place where their boss got arrested… three of them fulfill the protocols which should be fallow when two officers of two different units meat each other…

After that Cole make query: AAP dono yaha kya kar rahai ho….. (His tone clearly shows his suspiciousness and irritation as he don't have any proof to arrest a good reputed CID officers)

Daya can't stop himself from teasing the already irritated officer… so he added in teasing tone: ji yaha na parathe bade ache milte hai socha try karle….

Cole is more irritated with that answer: very funny Inspector Daya…..

Here he made a mistake and Daya's best buddy cannot stop himself to show his anger….

Abhijeet corrected him in quite loud voice: Senior Inspector Daya…. officer in charge Cole…

Cole: haan Snr Inspector (he gives extra stress on this two words) Abhijeet… waise aapne do logo ko yaha se bhagte hue dekha kya… shayad na dekha ho…. Wasie muse shak hai kahi woh dono aap dono toh nahi hona…. (Now Cole cannot stop him to be direct on point)

Daya (again teasing tone): haan sahi kaha humne… kisi ko nahi dekha….(he gives some space to Cole to thing on which sentence Daya is agree with him…. Is he accepting that they are the same two persons behind whom he is running?)

Daya continues after pause: Wasie aap ke pass sabut toh hai na ki hum hi woh dono hai…

Cole's all thoughts come to end when he heard the query from Daya…. Daya is right with out any proof he cannot arrest two CID officers… He did not able catch him while running…. So he prefer to be silent for some time

Abhijeet now ignore him and also want to move before Daya burst in to anger and do something which lead them for more trouble… Daya words are making him realized that Daya is struggling lot inside to not show his anger on Cole as Cole is the same person who arrested ACP sir….. Abhijeet knows very well how to control Daya…

Abhijeet grab his wrist and added in easy mode: arre Daya chalo hum kue aapna mood kharab kar rahai hai….. chalo officer in charge hum chalte hai…. hope you don't mind…

Cole don't have any proofs to stop them… so he again shook hand with Abhijeet and Daya…..

Daya and Abhijeet grab the opportunity… they move fast as soon as they can from that place and disappeared in Darkness….

At the same time Cole get call from his director…. His director is with other team….. who is busy in taking out information about Jeep and Innova they got from crime spot…. Also watching CCTV footage they got from ATM center…..

Cole: hello sir…. Sorry sir who dono bhag nikale…

Director (his official name is Carnal…. I am assuming that IB officers official name is different from their real name…. to protect their identity): Cole who dono CID ke Snr Inspector Abhijeet or Daya the….

Cole almost jumped from his place: Kya…..

Carnal: Cole kya bat hai tum aaise choke kue…

Cole trying to make himself safe: nahi sir kuch nahi

Carnal: Cole muse lag raha hai ki tum kuch chupa raha ho….

Cole helpless now: Sir who dono abhi yaha se mere samne gaye hai…..

Carnal in rash: Cole toh ab itanajar kis bat ka kar rahai ho….. Jao jaldi dhundo unhe….

Cole and Team runs behind DUO….

* * *

Waiting for reviews


	8. CID Team

This chapter does not contain any DUO movements or ACP sir... this chapter is based on DUO movements...

one let me clarify what is IB... The Intelligence Bureau (IB) is India's internal intelligence agency and reputedly the world's oldest intelligence agency. Shrouded in secrecy, the IB is used to garner intelligence from within India and also execute counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism tasks. The Bureau comprises employees from law enforcement agencies, mostly from the Indian Police Service (IPS) and the military. However, the Director of Intelligence Bureau (DIB) has always been an IPS officer. for more information serch on

* * *

**CID Team **

Cole check the watch its 5.30….. From last half hour they search each and every possible place… but winter morning played a good role for DUO… finally he decided to move back with his team…

Carnal reach to CID bureau….. It's 6 o'clock….. It's too early to start the work….. Especially when someone spends some sleepless nights….. CID Mumbai team spends some sleepless nights to complete mission stock exchange and find original Daya and Abhijeet….. But Duty comes for each team member in CID…. They got this attitude from their seniors….. So whole team except TRIO and Muskaan is present in Bureau in more alert manner as all got phone call from DCP office…..

The last person enters in bureau is Sachin… He walk inside and greet every one….

Sachin: Good morning every one… (he move towards Vivek) kya bat hue hai joh itana jaldi bulya hai…

Vivek (looking little bit tensed): sir kuch samjme nahi aa raha hai… per DCP sir ke office se call aaya hai matlab jarur koi tedha mamla hi hoga…

Fredy added: pata nahi ACP sir Abhijeet sir or Daya sir kaha reh gaye…

Tasha assed in it: or Muskaan bhi nahi aayi hai ab tak…..

Salunke enters with agree face: Kya iss DCP Chintrole ko nind nahi aane ki bimari ho gayi hai joh humari nind bhi kharab kar raha hai….. or yeh Tarika kaha reh gayi….

Rajat excited to hear Tarika is back but to make sure he asked: arre Sir Tarika wapas aagayi muse pata hi nahi tha…

The statement made Salunke more angre: haan aa gayi or yeh bat muse bahar se pata chali….. ussane toh muse phone bhi nahi kiya hai ab tak….. Pata nahi tumhare Abhijeet sir ne kya jadu kar diya hai uss per…. Usse surprise dene ke liye airport se sidha wahi gayo hai…. ussake ghar…..

Now everybody start thinking that DUO Muskaan and Tarika was together for whole night so got late to reach bureau… Naughty smile appears on all faces….

Salunke look at every one angrily… an all hide their laughter on their seniors engry behavior.….

Salunke takes out his mobile and about to dial Tarika's number when an orderly sound stops him…

Koi jarurat nahi hai use call karne ki jinki jarurat hai unhe yaha bulaya gaya hai….

Carnal enter with DCP Chitrole…. Team become serious…. They now understand that TRIO Muskaan and Tarika are not invited for this meeting…. But Why….. the question pop up in every mind…..

With heavy hearted all wish good morning to DCP….

And DCP shouts to them: Good morning what is so good in this morning… koi batayega muse ki yaha kya ho raha hai…

Rajat takes lead in absence of three senior officers: kya matlab sir aap… aapke office se hume call aaya or ab aap humse hi puch rah hai hai ki hum kya kar rahai hai…..

DCP is angry that a Snr Inspector arguing with him: Snr Insp Rajat….. Tum aapni hud bhul raha hai ho…. Yeh ACP Praduman ne hi sikhaya hoga kue…

Vivek comes forward in anger after listening ACP sir's name: Sir hum toh bas yeh janana chahte hai ki hume aaise yaha kue bulaya gaya hai….

DCP turn to Carnal and said in anger: Deklha tumne yeh uss Praduman ki gang….

Carnal: haan delh raha hue…. usse toh pinjareme dal hi chuke hai hum….. ab inhe bhi nahi chodenge…

All look at each other in confusion…

Sachin move forward: Sir kya matlab hai aapka….

DCP a teasing smile comes on his face after seeing worried faces of team members: Samaj jaoge tum sab samaj jaoge… Pehele inse milo… yeh IB ke director hai Carnal….. or yeh hai IB officer Cole…. Or yeh hai innaki team…

Around 20 people enters in to bureau in IB uniform…..

Rajat greets Carnal and Cole: hello sir…. And he turns to DCP… Per yeh sab jan yaha kya kar rahai hai….. or ACP sir Abhijeet sir or daya sir kaha hai.,…. Unnhe yaha kue nahi bulaya gaya…

Before DCP gives any answer Carnal took the charge…

Carnal in proudly tone: Officer hum yaha hai kue ki aapke ACP praduman ko ek khatarnak gang chalane ke jurme me arrest kiya gaya hai…. Or unnke do sathi dar…. Daya or Abhijeet gayab hai…. or hume yakin hai unhone ab tak tum me se kisi na kisi se toh contact kiya hi hoga…. Kue…

Team becomes shocked…. They don't understand how to react and what to say….. Is they are seeing something wrong…. Every one look at each other to confirm that they are not listening something wrong and others also listen the same thing

Finally Rajat manage to say: sir its impossible… It comes from his mouth with quite a loud volume…..

Cole calmly: Officer tumhare chillane se sachi nahi badal jayegi ki Pradyunam humari hirasat mai hai….

All team comes in anger while Sachin in determining tone: ACP Praduman…

Carnal: haan thik hai… ab batao Daya or Abhijeet kaha hai…

Salunke replied instantly: hume nahi pata

Cole shouts: Its impossible tum sab ko pata hai ki woh dono kaha hai….

Vivek replied in teasing tone: Officer tumhare chillane se sachai nahi badlegi…

Cole and Carnal with DCP asked several times but team repeated same answer soon CID bureau got a call informing a robbery case….…. All team moves with permission of DCP…..and Salunke went to Forensic lab…

Cole orders some of his officers to follow each and every team member wherever they goes…..

Cole: Sir muse nahi lagata ki yeh log kuch batyenge…. Where Carnel is agree with his officer….

DCP disagree with them with explanation: inhe kuch pata hi nahi hai toh kya batayenge…. (Carnal and Cole give disbelieving look to DCP) Yeh ACP Pradyuman or ussake who do chamche hai jada tar inn sab se chup ke hi kam karte rehete hai…

Cole surprised: fir bhi yeh log unnko intana mante hai kamal hai….. ACP Pradyuman me sach me aaisi koi bat hai joh usse itane ache or wafadar subordinates mile hai…..

DCP in irritation: haan haan pata hai ab kya kare who socho… ager who dono jaldi nahi milena toh samajlo kabhi nahi milenge….. Bhut hai dono bhut or haan iss sheher ke gali gali se wakif hai inn 15 salo me unhone aapna information network itana strong kiya hai ki her signal pe unka khabari…. Bhut hai dono bhut pata nahi kab kaha kaise tumare samne se nikal jaye pata bhi na chale…..

Cole who already experienced that thing agrees on that point…

Carnal in surprise tone: acha…. Or ab tak meri team se koi bhi bach nahi paya hai….. dekhate hao woh dono kaha tak bhagte hai…

Cole added his suggestion: sir unn dono ki who girlfriends hai na unnko pakadte hai or kadi puchtach karte hai kuch na kuch jarur pata chalega…

Carnal in anger: Cole aam mujrim nahi hai woh…. Joh bhagte dodte aapni girlfriends ke ghar pe jake chup jaye….. or waise bhi aaj ki khabar padhna ke bad who dono unnn dono ka sath nahi dengi or wo CD bhi toh hai hi na…. aag me ghi ka kam karne wali….

DCP is confused now: konsi CD or konsi khabar…..

Carnal realized that DCP is not part of that all things…. So he try to change the topic: nahi kuch nahi… aap jayiye yaha se….. agar jarurt padi toh aap se wapas mulakat karenge…..

DCP move with some confusion… he has some doubt on IB team but now he want to focus on Pradyuman…

Now Cole and Carnal only two are in bureau….

Carnal give instructions to Cole: humare kuch adami laga do unn dono ke piche per unko chuna mat… who jaha jana chahe jane do… joh karna chahe karne do… unn se milane aane walo ki list chahiye unn ke numbers trakking pe lagao….. ghar ke phones track karo….. emails pe bhi aankhe gada do…. Mobile company se keheke sms track karo….. per haan yaad rahai unnke age piche koi najar na aaye…. Who bhi CID se hai…. Toh unhe pata hai ki picha kaise hota hai….. shayad aapni girlfriens ko free dekhake woh unse milne ki koshish kare…..

At 7.30 Cole informs Carnal that he fixed all tracking on each and every contact source of DUO…. There email ids phones Bureau phones…. All CID officers email and mobile….. CID bureau web page and Muskaan Tarika all are under observation… Now DUO cannot escape or anyone can help them…..

Carnal trying to figure out main difficulty in the case: Cole yeh sheher unnaka hai…. Or hume her ek chij ki jankari ke liye local police ki madat leni padegi… or local police hume sirf unke related area ki hi detail me jan kari de sakti hai…. or sabse badi bat hum jada logo ko issme shamil bhi nahi kar sakte….

Cole try to make his point: Sir abhi DCP sahab ne kaha uss tarah se agar woh Teeno inn sab se chupake kam karte hai inn logo ko aapne niche dabake rakhate hai toh inn CID officers me se koi na koi toh jarur humari madat kar dega…

Carnal shook his head as no: Nahi aaisa nahi hai yeh log ek dusare kafi achi tarah se bandhe hue hai… Fredy Vivek Tasha Sachin kajal Muskaan Salunke or Tarika yeh log toh purane hai per naye aaye Purvi Rajat or Nikhil bhi inkke khilaf ek shabd bhi nahi sunana chahte hai… yeh log humari madat kya karenge…..

Cole: sir per humne sab ko aapne observation me rakha hai…. muse nahi lagata ki inme se koi humse bach ke unnki madat kar payega…..

Carnal: Cole tum Delhi se ho na…. kitane khabari hai tumre waha pe joh tumhare liye aapni jaan jokhim me dalene se piche nahi hate…..

Cole understand what his boss wantto say: shai kaha sir yeh unka ilaka hai yaha ke gali gali me unn dono ko madat karne wale unnke khabaries honge.…..

When Carnal and Cole are busy in talks…. Team is busy in investigating robbery case… Robbery is happened in a scientific lab from where a vaccine which is specifically made for Indian army is robbed…. Also the papers related to that vaccine are also taken by robber….. Robber also distorted server room of the lab…. So data related to that vaccine is not able to fetch any more…

Team collect evidence in supervision of Rajat….. all team is doing his best as always… they are worried for their seniors….. but as their seniors they also follow the same wordings that is DUTY COMES FIRST…

* * *

So friends tell me hows this chapter is... **and yes Happy CID Anniversory to all**

I am waiting for your replay


	9. A bad birthday

Sorry Friends, But this only I can manage to write in this two days as busy...

First clarification… the previous chapter is happened in flashback only and current chapter some part is also in flashback….. Flash back started around 10.00 am and as per last chapter its 7 am when DCP Carnal & Cole enter in bureau…..

somebody ask me what is hmpf... Its is sound made in irritation...

* * *

**A Bad Birthday**

Now it's the same time around 8.00 am when CID team is busy in Investigation…. Cole and Carnal are busy in make traps for DUO….

DUO are in a house…. Abhijeet gets up with a jerk… he saw a small girl looking at him and writing something on his hand... when she saw open eyes of Abhijeet….. she give a very pretty smile with the colours of recognition…. Abhijeet gets up and make her seat in his lap….. at the same time a leady comes from kitchen and found girl disturbing Abhijeet….. she comes forward and try to take the girl away from Abhijeet…..

Leady: arre Sonal tum kue Uncle ko tang kar rahi ho…. Chalo utho school ke liye ready hona hai na… chalo…

Girl after listening school name move back side of Abhijeet… and hide there and say in very sweet tone

Sonal: Sonal ko school nahi jana…

Leady about to scold her when Abhijeet interrupt

Abhijeet with softness pull out Sonal to his font and ask: acha toh Sonal ko kaha jana hai

Sonal with sweetness: khelane garden mai

Abhiijeet: acha per waha toh abhi koi nahi hoga kue ki Sonal ke sare dost toh school me honge na…. toh ab dosto se milane Sonal kaha jayegi…..

Sonal in very innocent manner: Sonal school jayegi…..

Abhijeet: very good girl toh jao tayar ho jao…

Sonal runningly move inside the kitchen…..

Leady: maf kijiye Sonal ne aap ki nind kharab kardi…..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi Bhabhi aap kaisi bate kar rahi hai… hume aapne kuch samay yaha rehene diya yahi bohot badi bat hai… ab hume chalana chahiye….

Leady: aapne mere pati ko ache marg pe laya kaam dilaya….. aap ke liye itana toh kar hi sakte hai na… aap log hath muh dhoke fresh ho jayi ye mai chai or kuch khane ke liye banati hue…

Abhijeet in awkwardness: arre nahi nahi…. aap taklif mat kijiye…

One man comes from door and: arre nahi nahi kaise aap khake hi jayiye…. Laxmi tum jao kuch khan eke liye bana do….

Abhijeet : arre Mannu tumne nahi hote toh kal raat hum waha se itani aasani se nahi nikal pate…

When DUO run away from Cole they meet to a taxi driver who is waiting from late night passenger… when he saw running DUO he started Taxi and park near to DUO…. DUO saw the Taxi Driver…. Its Mannu….. DUOs's Khabari… DUO board in to Taxi and Taxi move towards the Mannu's house…. Mannu listen all things from DUO and take them to his house where after some food They take a small sleep to get fresh for further action…

Mannu move inside the house to help his wife…. Here Abhijeet move to Daya…. Who is sleeping besides him like a scared child….. Abhijeet know that whenever He or ACP comes in to trouble Daya comes in to fear…. He scares inside to lose them… Daya act as strong person and hide his fear in his rashness….. but in sleeping he cannot hide his fear… Abhijeet look at him…. And touch Daya's forehead with all care and concern….

Daya wakes up and look at Abhijeet: he shouts ABhi pata hai main eek bohot bura sapana dekha hai…. Maine dekh ACP sir ko arrest kar liya hai…

Abhijeet give helpless glance to Daya and hug him…. He whisper in Daya's ear with soft tone… Daya who sapna nahi tha…

Daya in jerk move out from that hug: Matlab…

he looks around and found that he is not in his room….. he realized whole scenario and in anger speaks to Abhijeet: Hume ACP ko sir ko chudana hai or hum yaha kya kar rahai hai…

Abhijeet place hand on his shoulder and make him relax… then both fresh up and eat some breakfast and move…. Its 9.00 am when they left the place….

Here at the same movement in IB head quarter…. ACP Praduman seating in interrogation room with his head down position….. four IB officers are continuously speaking about ACP DAYA and ABHIJEET's so called gang which is involved in contract killing… ACP sir face is clam he is not paying any attention to those four….. Mostly he is waiting for his two…

At Mannu's House….. Munnu insist DUO that he will go to the place on behalf of them and took their belongings but DUO denied as they know if any one founds in IB hand it's really difficult for him to back in normal life…. They know IB's working and investigation style…. Also its matter of high profile security They also don't know what kind of trap it is… so they decided to handle this by their hand only….. they move from the house after thanking Mannu's family…..

Both took public transport in whole journey they behaving like they are not together….. First they took BST bus then local trains and then move walking…. Its 9.30 when they reach to their decided destination…. Muskaan's house…. They look here and there….. The sharp CID officers soon found suspicious people….. As they also use to plant such fielding for catches criminals…

Abhijeet stop at the corner of the road takes out his switched off mobile and pretend as if he is busy on mobile phone… Daya took news paper from nearby stall and pretend like he is reading it and stand nearby Abhijeet… and their conversation started…. With facial expressions no words….

Abhijeet look at Daya and role his eyes around…. Daya got his point that they are surrounded with IB officers…. Daya just give node and started moving towards back site of house…. This house he visited several times….. and as a CID officers unintentionally…. He observes that place very keenly…. In back of the mind un notice some places which he can use as escape path in emergency… today is the time when he is using some tricks…. Daya reach to a wall and about to climb it….. when suddenly a pull make him to back on his foot….. Its Abhijeet….. (Just to remind….. Tarika was back to city is still not known to Abhijeet and Daya)….. He show finger to a man standing in window panel of next building… the man is observing Muskaan's window from binoculars…..

Daya look here and there… same time whisper in Abhijeet's ear: humare phones toh humne subah hi switch off kar diye the sim bhi nikal diye hai… yaha phone nahi kar sakte….. balki hum kisi ko phone nahi kar sakte….. ab tak toh IB walo ne her jagah trackers laga diye honge….

Abhijeet nodded as yes and reply to Daya in low tone: haan sahi kaha…ek kam karte hai….

Abhijeet's eyes show bright light and Daya become relax….. As now his sharp minded buddy taken the charge of situation…. Here Abhijeet search here and there and found a paper he search his pockets and luckily found a paper…. Write some items…. Two khacha sim cards…. Good amount of money… some cloths and laptops….. aaisi jagaj feko jaha pe sara purana saman fekte hai… He takes care that If it found to any one they will not get meaning of it….

He wraps that paper and throws it to Muskaan's window…. Paper reach at his destination but this time they had really bad time… IB people suspects them… not only suspects them but they found them right… they started running behind them…..

Duo are running so fast…. They are taking small lanes but still both are together…. Not for single second they think to separate and run…. They are much ahead that IB people…. now out of the City on high way….as its morning time no much vehicles are moving on road…. IB people start firing… DUO only had five bullets… two shot by Abhijeet on bike tires of IB people….. and one by Daya on oil tank kept near to the get of factory which is closed down…. IB people shot bullets on DUO but only one hit on target… which is Daya's shoulder….

They went ahead and soon they are out of the danger…

Back from flashback… DUO are in same position… Abhijeet break the silence which is there from past one hour…..

Abhijeet suddenly speaks: Daya woh Black commando…

* * *

Sorry for spelling mistakes... and please review and cheer up me...


	10. Smart Move

Sorry Friends for late but yaar mera net hi nahi chal raha tha...

Abhi chal pada hai or here I am with my updates

* * *

**Smart Move**

Daya was bit shiver with sudden voice of Abhijeet… he come in alert position which resulted in to paint in his injured shoulder: Ahhhhhhh…..

A painful voice from Daya's mouth realized Abhijeet his mistake….. he immediately move near to Daya and: Sorry yaar…

Daya just put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder to relax him: haan tum usse black commando ki bat kar rahai ho na jise hume uss godawon me dekha tha…. Jissase ACP sir humse pehele mile the…

Abhijeet (nodded as yes): Daya muse lagata hai ussine ACP sir ko yeh mission diya tha…. Ya iss mission se judi jankari…

Daya (thinking): haan ho sakta hai per Abhijeet humne ussaka chehera toh dekh hi nahi tha…. Dekhi thi bas woh gadi…. Yaar per ussaka number toh yaad nahi hai muse…. Kya tumhe…

(he look at Abhijeet for clarification but sad expressions in Abhijeet's face make his doubt clear that Abhijeet is also don't know the number….

Daya knows that Abhijeet will irritate and will be angry on himself so he diver Abhijeet's mind towards other thing…

Daya in light tone: shayad issame team koi madat kar sake…..

Abhijeet look at him questioningly but he is also agreeing because they only CID officers can take information from head courters …

Abhijeet in thinking mode: woh gadi hi ab kuch bata sakti hai…. per aage badhane ke liye hume khacha sim or paiso ki jaurrat hai…

(he bang his hand on wall in helpless manner)

Daya know this….. he is also feeling helpless this time : hmmm hope Muskaan ne usska intajam kar liya ho… or sahi jagah pohoch jaye…

Abhijeet in teasing tone: dekho tum meri bhai ki kabiliyat pe shak kar rahai ho…. (Daya look at him in confusion and see a naughty light in Abhijeet's eyes) Mere bhai ki pasand ke intelligence pe muse toh koi shak nahi hai…. kya tumhe hai…..

Daya tough to his ears and say: Abhi…. Shak karne se acha toh mai IB walo ki golise mar jau…..

Abhijeet look at him angrily… so Daya aaded: yaar jindi bhar jaan leti rahai gi aagar usse pata chala ki maine ussaki intelligence pe shak kiya hai…

Abhijeet make mocking expressions….. acha…..

Daya look at him suspiciously: dekho boss tum aaisa nahi karo ge…..

Abhijeet goes bit away from Daya: nahi mai aaisa hi karunga…..

Daya started moving towards Abhijeet while Abhijeet moving away from him: dekho tum usse kuch nahi bataoge….

Abhijeet started laughing and running….. Daya chasing him…

The girl standing at far… on first floor of mill with binocular… smiles….. and talk to herself…

Girl in little bit anger: Abhi abhi ek goli chuke gayi hai…. dusari goli kab kaha se chale pata nahi…. Yeh nahi pata inhe ki agale pal me jindagi kaha le ajyegi… per fir bhi…. (She smiles at their pureness) muskura rahai hai yeh dono…. Sach me….. yeh dono jab sath me hote hai na toh Dunaya innke kadmo me aapne aap jhuk jati hai…. May Lord bless you and your friendship…..

DUO move from factory and reach to their destination… again with the help of public transport….. Their destination is well known to them…. Its none other than CID bureau….. The IB officers are all set at entrance, back door, inside the bureau and conference room…. some officers are in CCTV room and server room… even in filling room….. They are covering maximum portion… DUO hiding themselves behind the tree… opposite site of Bureau…. A blue car standing bit away from them… the Girl seating inside the car watching at them….. and worried that DUO choose this building as there next destination….. soon Daya's dearest qualis stops inside the bureau building…. From Duo's hiding place they can see Two girls gets down from car… After seeing the girl at passenger seat Abhijeet excited…

Abhijeet with glowing face: Tarikaji aa gayi…. kya bat hai…..

Daya just smiled…

Girls take out some bags from qualis….. soon another car stops very near to Bureau gate…..

Daya murmur: Hmmm toh innka pich abhi bhi chal raha hai…..

Abhijeet nodded as yes and added: or humara bhi…..

Daya look at him and smile: haan per woh humare piche kue hai

Abhijeet just shrug his shoulder: pata nahi boss… isse toh maine factory me bhi dekha tha…

Daya worried: kahi iss per IB walo ko shak ho gaya toh…..

Abhijeet relaxed: yaar bachi nahi hai woh…. Usse pata hai kya kar rahi hai….

Daya just nodded as yes….

Soon another car enters inside the bureau building….. CID team return after investigation… all are gummy and tensed…..

DUO knows the reason behind this… but DUO's concentration is girls whose bags are takes by IB people for inspection….

At the entrance of Bureau

Tarika and Muskaan trying to convince to IB officers that bags contain some personal stuff which belongs to them…. Nothing else….. both are tensed in side but looking confidant outside…

Rajat come and joined girls with team… after seeing the situation he understand that matter not as simple as it looking… The girls never come in bureau with their personal stuff means it something which is very important to get inside without checking by IB people…..

Rajat to IB officers: dekhiye yeh ek CID officer ki insult hai… aap aaise nahi kar sakte

IB: dekhiye hume upparse orders hai or hum sirf aapni duty kar rahai hai….. behetar hoga aap dakhal na de….

Cole comes there with Carnal….. they got information about this argument from CCTV room…

Carnal after thinking something allow girls to enters with bags…..

When Cole asked him about it…..

Carnal: Cole ab yeh dono inn bags ko unn dono tak pohochayengi or hume bhi…

A devil smile appears on his face….

DUO can't see face of Carnal but understand his plan….

Daya in irritation: has le bachu…. Hum toh yeh saman leke bhi jayenge or tumhare hath bhi nahi aayenge…

Abhijeet smiles in his buddy's comment….. The girl inside the car is very much tensed… she got A PHONE call from someone who increases her tension…..

Abhijeet look at Daya and both smile….

Daya with proud tone: Boss HUM dono ko pakadne ke liye itane sare IB officers…. Yaar HUM kahi bhoot toh nahi na….

Abhijeet in warning tone: hahaha Daya pair jamin pe hi rakhana kahi hawana ghus jaye dimag me….

Daya in teasing tone: nahi boss itane bhari sharir ke sath hawame udana jara mushakil nahi lagata…. (both share precious smile) waise agar dimag me hawa ghusi na toh koi goli lagegi or puri hawa bahar…..

Abhijeet look at him angrily: majak lagta hai na sab tuse…. Daya touches his ears and give sorry expression….

Abhijeet relaxed himself: Chal be noutanki….. chalo abhi aage tuse hi jana hoga… mai piche hue…..

Daya move beside compound wall…. For IB people its totally new place but for DUO its their second upps First home….. they spend more than 15 years there… who knows better than them… Daya headed towards security guards changing room…. DUO's favorite place to enter in to bureau when they want to do something chupke chupke…. They cross security changing room area…. And now moving ahead from a corridor which is parallel to shooting range which headed them to old fire exit…

In that corridor, there is a phone connection….. Old one but active one…. This connection is a secret connection known to only five persons in whole CID…

Daya dial Muskaan's number…. And cut the call after two rings….. and they move to basement car parking… a ignored area… known as dumping area of bureau….

Muskaan enters inside bureau…. At that time….. whole team is standing in front of Carnal and demanding something…. They are having a serious argument on it…..

Rajat in very angry tone: Dekhiye aap hume unse milne se nahi rok sakte…..

Cole: Snr Inspector Rajat awaj niche karke bat kijiye… Carnal sir aapse senior hai…

Sachin in angry mood: dekhiye woh sab chodiye… aap sirf itana batayiye ki kya hum ACP sir se mil sakte hai…..

Carnal in calm and cool tone: nahi….

Vivek in equally cool tone: toh fir hume higher authorities se bat karni hogi….

Cole: jarur karo per yeh letter padhane ke bad muse nahi lagta ki tumhe ussaki jarurat mehsus hogi….

Rajat took the letter read it in shocked mode and handed over to Sachin… Sachin read it loudly…..

The letter came from head quarter… it says that no CID team member will be the part of investigation of Blue Fountain shoot out case…. Also it denied the permission to meet Mr. Pradyuman… and also a copy of the order saying Mr. Pradyuman is suspended from the duty till the matter gets resolved…

Here DCP also present in the bureau….. He declares that new ACP will join in next two days….. and till he comes and take the charge…. All team need to report him and Snr Insp Rajat will be the head in his absence…..

Team is gloomy after all this… Cole Carnal and DCP in ACP sir's cabin where other team back to respective desk…. When they notice presence of Muskaan….…Tasha look at them and move towards them and console….

Tasha comes and hugs her: sab thik hoga Muskaan…. Hosala rakho…..

Muskaan hug her silently….. Her phone buzz….. She looks at it…. And inside the Cabin Cole become alert…..

Muskaan takes care that her facial expression does not reflect any sort of excitement…. She just look at the mobile and pertained as she by mistake cuts the call… and now redialing….. in-fact she is dialed Tarika's number…. Tarika who is forensic lab and Dr. Salunke consoling her…. Picked up the call….

Muskaan: Tarika roh kue rahi ho roh mat chao wash room me jake muh dho lo…..

Tarika: thik hai Muskaan mai samaj gayi…. chalo mai tumhe ladies wash room me milti hue….

Muskaan tell Tasha…. Tasha Tarika bohot roh rahi hai mai jara usse samja ke aati hue….

Tasha nodded and offered company to her… Muskaan agree and both left….

Three girls enter inside the washroom…

Tasha now made the query: Kya hua Muskaan Tarika tum dono yaha kue aayi ho

Muskaan smile and say: Taki Abhijeet or Daya ko unnka saman de sake…..

Tasha was confused: Kya matlab…..

Tarika explain: Tasha jaise tum janti ho yaha koi CCTV camera nahi hai….. toh yaha hume khatara sirf kisi leady IB officer se hai….

Muskaan: per intani risk toh leni hi thi na…

Tarika: haan toh woh jih bags tumne niche dekhe the na woh humne yaha chupaye hai….

Cole here alerts all IB officers to watch what girls are doing…. IB officer (IBO) who is fallowing girls informs Cole from Walky-Talky…..

IBO: sir woh Teeno abhi abhi gils washroom me gayi hai… jab aayi thi tab bhi pehele yahi gayi thi…

Cole thinking: thik hai najar rakho…. Woh bahar aati hai toh inform karo…..

IBO: sir mai Office Rita ko under dekhane ke liye order deta hue…

Cole: nahi Carnal sir ke orders hai ki unn dono pe dur se hi najar rakhani hai… unhe chuna nahi hai…. ek kam karo Rita ko bolo ki woh bas ek bar check karke aye ki woh dono kar kay rahi hai per 1 ya 2 minute bas…..

Here inside the girl's common room…. Muskaan takes out shopping bags which they purchase few time back…. And throw them out from back side window… it's the window which opens above duping place…

DUO standing there move towards the bags…..

Daya grab the bags and both started moving out from the same path from which they enter….. when are at fire exit they bang on four peoples…..

**Do read and Review I am waiting here**


	11. Another Trouble

**Sorry for late... But was really busy this days... **

* * *

**Another Trouble **

Abhijeet and Daya first relax them self and then Abhijeet: Rajat Vivek Fredy or Sachin tum log yaha kya kar rahai ho…..

Rajat in full ready position declare: sir hum bhi aap ke sath challenge…..

Abhijeet in irritation: kaha chaloge humare sath….

Fredy answer in innocent way: sir aap jaha jayenge…

Daya move forward and put hand on Fredy's shoulder: Rajat Fredy ot tum sab log….. Emotions ko control karo or bureau wapas jao…. yaha aate hue tum logo ko kisine dekha toh nahi thana…..

Sachin in proud tone: sir humari training aap logo ke under hue hai….. kuch paitare humne bhi sikhe hi hai…

Abhijeet and Daya smiles: acha….. yeh kaho ki aaj humari training jinhone ki unn ACP sir ko bachana hai…. tum log yaha reheke Humara pehela firz nibhao…. Or hum ACP sir ko chuda te hai….

Vivek nodded as no: sorry sir per iss bar hum aapne orders nahi follow karenge….. hum aapke sath challenge….

Daya move forward: Vivek…. Agar hume tum logo ki jarurat padi toh hum log tum logo se contact karenge…. Per yaha bureau hum IB walo ke hawale nahi kar sakate….. tum logo ka yaha hona bohot jada jaruri hai….. tum log bat ko samajo please…

Abhijeet added: Rajat tum logo ko ab CID sabhalni hai… (in strong tone) Rajat now you are commander of this army… all the best guys…..

Rajat disagree: Sir aap logo ke bina humari takad bohot kam ho gayi hai….

Daya angry on this words: Rajat CID se hum hai….. Humse CID nahi….CID ki takad hai humara ek dusare ke uppar ka wishwas or aapne kam ki prati humari nishtha hai… Ab tum sab ko CID ko aage leke jana hai…

Fredy become emotional: sir aap log aaisa kue bol raha ho jaise aap log hume humesha ke liye chod ke ja rahai ho…..

Abhijeet comes near to Fredy and pat on his back: Fredy ek CID officer ko humesha iss chij ke liye tayar hona chahiye… or yeh toh hum bhi nahi jante ki iss case ka end kya hoga…

Daya with teary eyes: all the best…. Khayal rakho sab jan aapna…

Abhijeet turn back and clear his eyes….. Daya come near to him and look at his face….. and give a smile…. Both turn back to team with smiling lips and teary eyes make thumbs up… All four are looking to their seiners with teary eyes…..

After few steps DUO stops and turn

Abhijeet asks to Rajat: Rajat…..

Rajat: ji sir

Abhijeet and Daya not able to say anything but team understand…..

Rajat in assured tone: Sir aap log chinta mat kijiye….. Hum unn dono ka pura khayal rakhunga…..

His assurances makes DUO feel relax…

Here Girls turns after throwing bags and found a girl standing behind Tasha….. She is dressed in IB dress code….. she started her walky Talky and inform to IB officer who is at parking lot to check the area which is under that Video…. And She took all three girls to carnal….

DUO heard some noise outside…. But its too late….. IB people don't know about this fire exit….. they know that now girls will be in trouble….. and suddenly something strike in DUO mind…

Daya look at Abhijeet and Abhijeet sat on his knee he empty his bad found his laptop bag he place money in that bag….. Place some cloths in Daya's bag…. And some again in that bag he takes out some Daya's cloths too…. Then some amount of money he place in his bag with Daya's cloths….. And throw Bag towards Vivek….. Vivek understand what he need to do… Vivek to place and with great difficulty he manage to place that bag under that window…

IB officers grab that bag and move towards main bureau….. and show it to Carnal where Muskaan and Tarika are already present… Rajat and other three also joins them in Bureau…

Soon Cole got news that IB officers did not found any thing other that bag….

Cole in anger: Tum dono kise dene ja rahi thi ye bags…..

Muskaan and Tarika hold each other hand tightly…. And Just keep silence….Cole open that bag and found cloths with little amount of money

Carnal smiles and: Ohhh toh Unn dono ki madat ki jane wali thi….. mere officers ke kade bado bast me unn dono ki aane ki himat hi nahi hogi or agar aa bhi gaye na toh bahar nahi ja payenge samji tum dono

Muskaan and Tarika gives mysterious smile to them….

Carnal orders them to move out and also order IB officer Rita to keep eye on them….

Here Cole is thinking some thing

Carnal: kya soch rahai ho Cole

Cole: Sir yeh dono jab aayi thi tab do bags the hath me… or hume ek hi mila….. humare officers ne inhe bohot sara paisa with draw karte hue dekha tha… ya toh itani small amount hai…..

Carnal thinks and: hmmm matlab yeh hume bewluf banana ke liye kiya gaya tha…. Asali saman unn dono tak pohoch chukka hai…..

Carnal in anger order IB officer Rita to arrest girls and take them to IB head quarters…..

Here After giving that bag to Vivek….. DUO move out from bureau and cross the road… its morning 12.30…..

Abhijeet and Daya move to Shanti nagar… a very famous red light area of Mumbai…. In that place so many bar dancers stays… A common man always avoids going at that place in day time…. No one can ever think to find these two officers in that area….…. So they choose that….. They enter in that area…. And soon a girl grab Abhijeet's cooler from back side…..

Daya turn back and smile: arre Champa chod usse…

Abhijeet also turn and look at the girl in her 20's with very bright make up and cloths…. Very much courageous… of course she is… She grabbed the cooler of CID Iind in comman…

Champa bit her lip and ask in naughty tone to Daya: toh kya teri pakadu….. per tuse jhukana padega…. Chikane

Daya become embarrassed and Abhijeet smiles…..

Abhijeet in some hard tone: kam hai tumse…..

Champa leaves his cooler and move bit close to him: haan janti hue…. (She little bit push her towards Daya….. and Daya move back….. she smiles) tum dono ko jabhi kam hota hai tabhi Champa ki yaad aati hai…. waise TV dekha maine… woh kya haan IB wale piche pade hai na tumhare….

Daya look at him in smiling way: haan sahi kaha kue dar gayi kya… ki kahi IB wale tere bhi piche na pad jaye….

Champa: arre chikne teri yeh smile pet oh jaan kurban hai meri… or waise bhi Champa kisi se darti nahi hai….. jao mere room me jake raho….. koi nahi aayega waha….. jitana time chahe raho…. Or kuch

Abhijeet: haan or ek bat….. hume gadi chahiye….. paisa milega ussaka….

Champa smiles and move from there…. DUO went to Champa's room…

While they are moving…. Abhijeet murmur: Chali gayi… (He is referring to The girl who is following them)

Daya: haan dekha maine…. Pata nahi kya chahti hai….. kue humara picha kar rahi hai…

Here girl in blue car called in bureau

Rajat picked up the call…

Girl: Mulad ke diwani ellake me ek khoon hua hai….. room no 25….

CID team moves for that area…. When team about to move at room no 25…. A small boy comes and gives a letter to Rajat and runs away….

The note contains are

" agar tum lab me hue robbery ke bareme jankari hasil karna chahte ho toh room no 25 ki talashi lo or waha pe joh bhi mile ussaki kadi puch tach karo…. Yaad rakhana tum jitani jaldi yeh robbery case solve karoge utani hi jaldi ACP sir aajad honge….. IB walo se bacha skate ho inhe toh bachake hi rakhana"

Rajat Shows that note to all and then team search room no. 25…. They caught 3 men….. They take them to a rented house arrange by a khabari of Fredy….

All of them pertained in bureau that a falls call came and there time waisted…

Here at room of Champa… DUO enter and check their bags…..

Some cloths… two SIM cards….. Some disguised material…. Handsome amount of cash… laptops and…. Laptops are covered in cloths properly so that when Girls drop bags from window it will not damage…

Abhijeet shocked to see first aid box in bag: first aid box…

Daya smiles and teased him: Wah Bhai kya bat hai….. bin kahe Tarika tumhare dil ki bat samaj gayi…..wah wah…

Abhijeet look at him naughtily: Haan woh toh hai…

Daya open his bag and found same material except first aid box but instead of it he found some packed food stuff….

Abhijeet laugh like anything: Muskaan bhi tumhari dil ki bat jaan hi leti hai…

Daya punch him…. And Abhijeet's attention caught at the shoulder of Daya…. the handkerchief tied by him is turning to red now….. Daya need to clean his wound…. But Daya is so careless… he just sleeps on floor….

Abhijeet order him: abbey chal chot saf karle…..

Daya with annoyed face gets up from the floor… Abhijeet force him to remove shirt and clean wound with water then he do dressing of the wound…

When they fresh up after changing the cloth….. Champa enters…..

Champa holding some packed food stuff: Yeh lo khalo mai chai banati hue…

Both are hungry so they had food… as they finished eating Champa enters in the room with tea…She serve tea and added: kam ho gaya tum dono ka….. ek ghanteme Chotu ke garage pohochna….. gadi tayar hai waha pe…..

Abhijeet and Daya say thanks to her….. after half an hour they leave the place… when they are leaving they offer some money to Champa….

Champa: yeh chikane…. yeh paise na aapne pass hi rakhana …. Aage kam aayenge…. Or waise bhi aapun tumhari madat iss paise ke waste nahi karti… ab tak ki jindagi me jitane mard mile unn me tum dono sharif lage bas issi liye…. Ab jao yaha se…

DUO come out from the place and found same blue car parked at Shanti Nagar entrance….

In Champa's house…. DUO change their gate up looking high class tappori now…

Daya say: dekhte hai ab yeh hume pehechanti hai ya nahi….. they move from the place as Tappaori leaves….

At the IB office… ACP seating in Introgation room for more than 10 hours now…. He is in anger but then to showing that he is calm… IB officers interrogate him in every half and hour… they are asking same question to him at every time… ACP try to answer it sometime s or sometimes he just keep quite…..

Once gain the door of interrogation room gates open… Carnal with Cole enters inside….

Carnal: Kue Pradyuman maja aa raha hai na yaaha….

ACP just keep quite…..

Carnal: akela pan lag raha hai…. per tum fikar mat karo woh tumhare do chamche jaldi hi yaha hinge tumhara sath dene….

Carnal and Cole laugh…

ACP: unn dono ko kam mat samjana kahi hath me aate aate bhag na jaye…

Carnal face turn to red….. he remember the scene just happened in bureau… how DUO get there things and move out….. with out even getting noticed…

ACP's hawked eyes caught the changed expressions of Carnal: Ohhh matalb mai sahi tha kue…

He laughs…

Carnal: tumhe toh mai bad me dekh lunga ACP filahal tumhara akela pan batane ke liye mai innhe laya hue….

Two Ib officers push Muskaan and Tasha inside that room….. Cole and Carnal give teasing smile to ACP and left the place…

* * *

**Friends next update on Sunday... don't worry This boring story will end soon... in next 2-3 chapters... sorry for dragging it...**

**I know You people must be bored... but please do review please please **


	12. Secret of Black Commando Revile

**Secret of Black Commando Revile I**

Muskaan and Tasha look at ACP sir and move their head down…. ACP looks at them and understand that the girls try to help duo and got in to trouble…..

ACP just nodded helplessly and here Tasha whisper in Muskaan's ear

Tasha: Pata nahi Tarika ko kaha leke gaye hai…. or woh kasi hai…

Muskaan just give helpless glance a tear fall from her eye….. ACP look at both girls in shock as Tarika is in Mumbai is the news for him…

Here outside the interrogation room Cole and Carnal are discussing about the Tarika and giving instructions to leady IB officers to interrogate Tarika…..

Carnal in very confidant way: Dekhana Cole ab woh dono hum se bacha nahi apyenge yeh ladki hume sab bata degi or hum unhe pakad lenge

Cole surprise to see such a confidence: Kya bat hai sir aap ko toh bohot yakin hai iss bat pe

Carnal: haan Cole inn sab me bas yehi ek aaisi hai joh unn dono ke Karib hai….. (in sarcastic way) bohot karib or kam jor bhi

Cole: Sir yeh bhi toh CID team ka ek hissa hai toh aap yeh kaise keh sakte hai ki woh Kamjor hai….

Carnal: dekho baki sare CID ke officers hai unnhe toh train kiya jata hai ki badi se badi tourcher ko kaise sehena hai…. unnhe todana sab se jad mushakil hai… per yeh… yeh toh ek forensic doctor hai….. CID me hai per CID ke officers ki tarah train nahi hai….

Cole nodded his head: haan sor yeh toh hai…

Both smiles in satisfactory note and leave for CID bureau…..

Here DUO reached and picked up the car at Chotu's Garage….. when they leave the garage just after that at road side paan shop they saw a familiar face….. (Just to remind DUO are in Tapori attire)

Its Fredy's khabari Pakya…. Abhijeet signal Daya towards him…..

Abhijeet: Daya woh Pakya hai na waha…

Daya look at the place Abhijeet mentioned and give his approval: Haan hai toh sahi per yeh yaha kya kar raha hai….. yeh toh ussaka area nahi hai…..

Abhijeet: Shayad kisi se milne aaya ho…. (at the same to time he saw Champa there)…. Arre Champa hai issake sath…..

DUO glance at each other and Daya: kahi humse milne toh nahi…..

He park the car nearby and gets down…. (the car is Open Jeep which suits to their attire….) Abhijeet jump from the jeep …. And with quite louder tone

Abhijeet: arre Bhai chal na paan kahate hai mast banarasi…..

Daya look at Abhijeet in anger…. (as without any notice Abhijeet made him his head or boss)… (Abhijeet smile under his leaps)… Daya gets down in stylish way….. pertain like he is big fan of bollywood movies….

Daya: chal chalte hai… tu bhi kya yaad rakhega….

At paan shop

Abhijeet give order: aai Manu ek dam first claa do banarasi paan….. dekh aapne bhai ke liye bana raha hai… achese banana warana dega ek rakhake tereko… kya…

Paan wala looks at him in anger…. Where Daya comes forward and give hull to him…. Paan wala scared and started making paan…. Looking at this Champa smiles….

Daya turn to Champa: yeh chikni tereko bada maja aa raha hai….. haan bolt u kya khayegi aapun ka mood hai tuse kuch khilane ka…..

Champa signals Pakya that the opposite party is DUO…. Pakya comes ahead and cover champa…..

Pakya: aai dur reh yeh mere sath hai samja…

Abhijeet: abbey bhai hai yeh Bhai samja kahi khopadi satak gayi na to tuse kaha fek denge pata bhi chalega….. chal mafi mang bhai se

Pakya: arre ja ja tere bhaise nahi darta mai…

Daya come close to pakya and puch him by grabbing his collar…. Till he hit the wall…..

They pertained like they are fighting… when by taking chance pakya…. Give information to daya….. Daya push him on ground….. Pakya runs away from the place…

Daya move towards Abhijeet by standing his collar… Here Abhijeet come closure to Daya and

Abhijeet by patting on his back: kya bat hai Bhai aapun toh man gaye aapko…

They move towards Jeep and start their journey….

Daya looking much serious…. And Abhijeet is eager to know what information given by Pakya

Abhijeet: ab bolega ya aaise hi muh fulake baitha rahai ga

Daya in very serious tone: Boss bohot badi gadbad ho gayi hai….

Abhijeet look at him…. He got hint that something bad has happened after seeing Daya's silence….

Daya continued: Boss Muskaan Tarika or Tasha ko IB walo ne pakad liya hai….. or unhe unke Mumbai head quarters me leke gaye hai…

Abhijeet shocked with this news….

Abhijeet: Iss Carnal or Cole ko toh mai chodunga nahi

Daya knows Abhijeet's anger….. he can do anything in that anger… So Daya try to calm him in his own way

Daya: Hmmmm woh toh mai bhi nahi chodunga per boss ab ek ek kadi ko jodna hoga hume

Abhijeet nodded as yes… Now they have to think on their plan….. They need to prove their boss innocent… First he check that nobody is following them… means That mysterious girl not able to find out then in their new getup… and started revising whole issue…

Abhijeet in thoughts: Daya head quarters chalte hai hume uss insane ka pata lagana hai joh uss din ACP sir se mila tha…

Abhijeet took out his laptop and on internet with new sim card….. he wants whole information about Black Commando….

He searches some information on Police data base with taking help of ACP sir login…. He knows the password… ACP sir given to him to use in case of emergency… as ACP sir had wide access compare to his login and most important….. IB must have put track on his Daya's and other team members' login but no one can think to put any track on ACP sir's login as he is under arrest….

He got some information which is shocking…

Abhijeet: Daya hum jaisa jante hai ki Black Commandoes ki pure 100 jawano ki team banayi gayi jab Mumbai pe attack hua year 2005….. per yaar sab se badi bat yeh hai ki issase pehele bhi ek bar Black commandoes ki ek force active thi…..

Daya: Matlab… thi yane usse band kar diya gaya tha….. (Daya in shocked asked the query)

Abhijeet in strong tone: Band karna pada tha…

Daya in confusion: matlab

Abhijeet explain: Year 1995 me ek special task force ki team active ki gayi thi Mumbai bomb blast ke bad… Iss team ko special training di gayi thi….. pure 20 jan the iss team me or iss team ka head tha Q….. of course yeh special team hone ke karn unn ki identity secret rakhi gayi thi….. yane yeh Q ka asali naam address sab kuch secret hai even unn 20 logo ke naam or address or baki sari personal jankari bhi…. per 1998 me achanak se yeh team gayab ho gayi….

Daya look at Abhijeet: gayab ho gayi matlab

Abhijeet: Matlab isska koi ata pata nahi hai… iss team ka ek bhi member bad me nahi mila….. sab ke sab jaise hawa ho gaye…

Daya: Mr. Q bhi….

Abhijeet: haan

Daya: kaise gayab hue yeh log…. Kisis case ke sinsileme gayab hue ya….

Abhijeet: haan yeh team ek naye or bohot hi khatar nak mission pe jane wali thi….. Mission ka naam tha….. Huma…. Nikal ne se ek din pehele iss team ka medical checkup and vaccination hua….. or team aapne secret place pe gayi…. aage ki tayari ke liye…. Next day jab team unnke naye destination pe nahi pohochi…. Woh log uss secret place se hi gayab ho gaye the…. Kaha kisi ko nahi pata chala….. pe haan bad me ek investigation team ne iss mamle ki investigation ki or unnhe kuch mila…. Per kya mila… or iss Black Commando ki gayab hone ki khabar sab kuch files me permamant band kar diya gaya… yeh khabar kabhi bahar nahi aayi…. Nahi investigation team ki report….

Daya in shocked but soon another query strike in his mind: per Abhi inn sab ka iss case se kya taluk…

Abhijeet: Taluk hai….. iss case ki teen chije aasi hai jo hiss case me bhi included hai…

Daya look at him after stopping the jeep at a empty road…

Abhijeet: ek toh yeh ki inn commando's ka dress code waisa hi tha jaisa humne uss din raat ko dekha tha… (Daya want to say something which Abhijeet understand)…. Haan janta hue Abhi ke balck commando's ka uniform bhi waisa hi hai…. per chehere pe black mask nahi hai…. joh 1995 ke black commandoes me tha…..

Daya look shocked….

Abhijeet: haan bas woh mask ek hi aadmi pehenta tha….. woh hai Mr. Q the head of that Team…

Daya: yani…. Woh Mr Q tha…..

Abhijeet does not give answer but share second similarity: woh Gadi joh humne godawon ke bahar dekhi thi…. woh bhi Black Commandoes use karte the…

Daya make a face which means he is thinking deeply: or teesari

Abhijeet: ACP Pradyuman

Daya look at Abhijeet with wide eyes…

Abhijeet continued: woh iss Investigation team ka ek hissa the….

DUO went in to deep thought… they are trying to find out what is the similarity in this two cases….. Is it the trap from ACP Pradyuman because he is the member of that investigation team….

Here at IB head quarters….. Its 6.00 Pm….. since last three hourse….. IB leady officers' introgating Tarika…. Who is facing introgation in very coolly…. She is not giving mush answers… but what ever she is telling is the repeatation only….

Cole on phone call ask the leady officers about inreogation and got negative reply….. which makes Carnal angry… now leady officers asking permission for strict investigation… but soon DCP gets involved in it… DCP Chitrole takes out special permission of house arrest fro three girls after taking with senior members of IB and CID…..

At evening 7 PM girls are at Muskaan's house in house arrest…

And DUO are standing in front of CID head quarter planing how they can take out information about that Car…. Taking Team help is bad option as they already place girls in trouble and don't want that any one else too get in to trouble…

* * *

**Author's note**

**Why DCP take side of Girls... why he try to move them out from custody of IB...**

**Who is Mr. Q... what is DUO's next step... is that Mystery girl loose DUO... or she is planning some thing else... what is the investigation report contains... and many more... sorry leaving you guys with so many question...**

**But I will update next chapter soon... and try to answer some of your question... but condition apply... you know the condition right...**

**arre nahi pata... chalo mai bata deti hue... khub sare reviews... :D**


End file.
